The present disclosure relates to artificial learning, and more specifically, to convolutional neural networks.
Convolutional neural networks are a class of deep feed-forward artificial neural networks that have successfully been applied to analyzing visual imagery. Convolutional neural networks are made up of artificial or neuron-like structures that have learnable weights and biases. Each neuron receives some inputs and performs a dot product.